


Les Heures sombres

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, Drama, Family, Gen, Resistance, Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: 1997. La guerre est là et n'épargne personne.Certains se cachent, quelques-uns se réjouissent, une poignée se révoltent tandis que la majorité reste passive et attend que le vent tourne...Tous tentent de survivre.





	1. Marcus Flint

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc pas une noise pour mes écrits.
> 
> Ce recueil a été écrit dans le cadre du projet "Et si c'était eux ?" organisé par Lyssa, Ella C et DameLicorne sur HPF.
> 
> Tous les OS présents dans ce recueil seront liés les uns aux autres mais ne seront peut-être pas postés dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire.

Malgré les photographies le montrant en train de porter sa petite sœur de quelques jours, Marcus ne gardait aucun souvenir de la naissance d'Octavia. Il avait à peine deux ans lorsqu'elle avait vu le jour et la mémoire de l'ancien Serpentard ne remontait plus à cette période de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Octavia était un beau bébé, du moins c'était ce que disait souvent leur mère. Un beau bébé très calme et qui avait fait rapidement ses nuits contrairement à Marcus. Sa sœur avait toujours été plus précoce que lui, plus intelligente aussi. Elle avait le droit aux louanges de leurs professeurs particuliers et, à huit ans, suivait les mêmes cours que son frère aîné. L'enfant qu'il était à l'époque aurait pu ressentir de la jalousie à l'égard de cette petite sœur si parfaite et brillante mais seule la fierté inondait son cœur. Marcus adorait Octavia et quand elle avait été envoyée à Poudlard, deux ans après lui, il se rappelait avoir applaudi si fort qu'il s'en était fait mal aux mains. Oui, Marcus aimait sa sœur plus que tout et, pendant des années, elle le lui avait bien rendu. Toujours présente à ses matches de Quidditch, elle l'aidait sans hésiter quand il avait des difficultés à réaliser ses devoirs.  
  
Pourtant, tout avait changé lorsque celle qui allait devenir la femme de Marcus était entrée dans la vie de ce dernier. Avalon Connelly était dans l'année juste au-dessus de celle d'Octavia, était à Serpentard, brillante elle aussi, même si sa matière de prédilection était les potions là où Octavia excellait en Métamorphose. Ambitieuse, Avalon avait l'esprit de la maison Serpentard et portait avec fierté ses couleurs. Toutefois, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu la rapprocher de ses camarades, la jeune femme était loin d'être acceptée. Pour la plupart des Serpentard, sa présence en leur sein était un camouflet, une injure à l'honneur de leur maison.  
  
Après tout, son fondateur ne refusait-il donc pas les nés-Moldus ? Ce n'était tout de même pas une petite orpheline qui allait changer près de mille ans de tradition !  
  
Toutefois, si ce n'était pas les coutumes de Serpentard, Avalon changea définitivement quelque chose et ce fut la relation entre Marcus et sa famille. A dix-neuf ans, le jeune homme fut renié, mit à la porte de la demeure parentale pour avoir osé s'accoquiner avec ce qu'ils considéraient être une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Impure.  
  
Le lien fraternel qui unissait Marcus et Octavia avait déjà été mise à mal lorsque la jeune fille avait deviné l'attirance de son frère pour Avalon deux ans avant qu'il ne se passe réellement quelque chose entre eux. Cependant, le fait que son frère et l'objet de ses désirs aient commencé à entretenir une relation amoureuse officielle l'avait définitivement brisé.  
  
La dernière fois que Marcus avait vu sa sœur, ils se trouvaient sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare à King's Cross. Marcus et Avalon venaient de finir leur septième année et la jeune femme était en train de le présenter à son oncle et à sa tante. Les deux jeunes gens allaient loger chez eux le temps d'économiser quelques gallions.   
  
Cette dernière rencontre entre le frère et la soeur remontait à trois ans. Trois ans ! Et voilà qu'il la revoyait à un gala de charité auquel l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth avait été invitée. Octavia n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours le même port de tête altier, le même sourire avenant. Sa sœur savait charmer et Marcus devina sans mal que le garçon face à elle était conquis. A peine plus grand qu'Octavia, Kieran Parkinson la couvait du regard. Marcus le savait amoureux de sa sœur depuis Poudlard et n'était pas même étonné qu'ils éprouve encore des sentiments à son égard. Le garçon était connu pour être persévérant.  
  
Marcus croisa le regard de sa sœur mais cette dernière fit mine de ne pas le voir. La guerre n'avait rien changé à leur relation.  
  
— Ah Marcus, mon garçon ! s'exclama une voix masculine dans son dos.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il s'agissait d'Albert Jugson, un mangemort de haut-rang qui s'occupait du département des jeux et sports magiques depuis la prise de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jugson était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses étaient coupés en un carré qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. La robe qu'elle portait était bleue et d'une grand simplicité, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mettre parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur.  
  
— Mr Jugson ! rétorqua Marcus en souriant largement au mangemort.  
— Marcus ! Je voudrais vous présenter ma fille, Scarlett. Elle est une fan inconditionnée des Faucons de Falmouth et de vous particulièrement !  
— Papa, souffla-t-elle, gênée.  
— Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Jugson, déclara Marcus.  
  
Délicatement, il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui fit un baisemain dans les règles de l'art. Du coin de l’œil, il vit les joues de Scarlett se teinter de rouge et devina que son petit jeu était en train de porter ses fruits. Duncan, son veaudelune de cousin, lui avait demandé d’infiltrer les rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marcus devait en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. Et quoi de mieux que de séduire une jeune fille innocente pour connaître tous les secrets de son père ?  
  
— Cette robe vous va à ravir, Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il.  
— Vous me flattez, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle faussement modeste.  
  
Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Albert Jugson.  
  
— Souhaitiez-vous vous entretenir avec moi, Mr Jugson ?  
— Oh non ! Simplement vous présentez Scarlett ! Maintenant que cela est fait, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance.  
— Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, Miss Jugson ? proposa-t-il alors que son père s'éloignait.  
— Euh... Un verre d'hydromel, s'il vous plaît, Mr Flint.  
— Vous pouvez m'appeler Marcus, vous savez.  
— Et moi Scarlett, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.  
— Je reviens, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le bar.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard que lui lançaient les gens sur son passage. La plupart des grandes familles savaient qu'il n'était toujours pas dans les bonnes grâces des Flint.  
  
— Un verre d'hydromel et de l'eau avec du jus de raisin, s'il vous plaît, commanda Marcus.  
  
Si le barman fut surpris par sa demande, il ne le montra pas.  
  
— Tu as un sacré culot de venir ici, déclara une voix à sa gauche.  
— J'ai été invité, rétorqua-t-il sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa sœur.  
  
C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle lui adressait depuis le jour où il l'avait giflée devant tous leurs camarades de Serpentard après qu'elle eut agressé Avalon.  
  
— Et tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée de venir ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais, cracha Octavia.  
— Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser l'invitation du directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques, répliqua-t-il après avoir enfin tourné son regard vers elle.  
— Le directeur... J'imagine que ce veaudelune et son écervelée de fille croient à ta stupide histoire de philtre d'amour.  
— Ils n'ont rien besoin de croire c'est juste la simple vérité, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sincère.  
— Marcus, Marcus, Marcus... Ces idiots sont peut-être tous tombés dans ton piège mais sache que je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'as jamais été sous l'emprise d'un quelconque philtre, tu étais juste trop faible pour surmonter ton attirance pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser... Où est ta femme, Marcus ? L'as-tu abandonnée ? Trop peureux pour rester à ses côtés ! Comme toujours, quoi que tu fasses, tu fais honte au nom que tu portes.  
  
Tout au long de sa tirade, les mains de Marcus s'étaient serrées sur les bords du comptoir et cela jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts virent au blanc. Le jeune homme prit une grand inspiration. Il devait rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver devant tous ces personnages haut placés.  
  
— Je regrette la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés, Octavia, déclara-t-il finalement.  
  
C'était bien la chose la plus sincère qu'il ait dit depuis le début de la soirée. Octavia avait été la personne la plus importante dans sa vie pendant des années, et s'il pouvait revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que leur séparation soit moins douloureuse, il le ferait. Mais Marcus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait été. Octavia avait frappé Avalon jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience ! Qu'est-ce que cela était face à une gifle et des cheveux roses ?  
  
— La seule chose que je regrette pour ma part, c'est de t'avoir un jour appelé mon frère, répondit Octavia d'une voix neutre.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie.   
  
— Votre verre d'hydromel et votre jus de raisin.  
— Merci ! Gardez la monnaie ! lança Marcus en plaçant un gallion sur le comptoir.  
  
Les deux verres en main, il retourna auprès de Scarlett Jugson. Cette dernière lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le remercia.  
  
— Qu'avez-vous pris ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Du vin étincelant, répliqua-t-il en levant son verre. Je propose que l'on porte un toast.  
— Un toast ? Mais à quoi donc ?  
— Au Seigneur des Ténèbres bien entendu ! rétorqua-t-il. Et puis aussi, à votre beauté, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent de gêne tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui pour trinquer.   
  
— Est-ce vrai que vous êtes une fan inconditionnée des Faucons ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.   
  
Comme le lui avait conseillé Duncan, Marcus décida de commencer par lui poser des questions sur elle. Le Quidditch était le premier sujet qui lui était venu à l’esprit et il savait qu’il pourrait donner le change en cas de problème. Il fut satisfait en voyant qu’elle hochait vivement la tête tout en souriant largement.  
  
— Je les suis depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Les Faucons ont toujours été mon équipe de cœur et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu saluer Amélie Dupin. Mon père m’a dit qu’elle était malade. Rien de grave, j’espère ?  
— Elle devrait aller mieux la semaine prochaine, mentit-il.  
  
Amélie, sa coéquipière et attrapeuse de l’équipe, avait refusé de se rendre à ce gala de charité organisé par le régime en place. La femme était Française et bien qu’elle ne l’ait pas dit à Marcus – elle ne lui faisait plus confiance – ce dernier se doutait qu’elle comptait retourner en France dès que possible. Son compagnon était né-Moldu et malgré le fait qu’il n’ait pas encore été ennuyé grâce son statut d’étranger, chacun se doutait que cette faible protection tomberait un jour ou l’autre.  
  
— Oh ! Je suis pressée de la voir au prochain match contre les Canons !  
— Vous y assisterez ?  
— Bien sûr ! Depuis que mon père est devenu directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques, je n’ai manqué aucun match de la saison.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux quelques instants avant que Marcus ne recommence à lui poser des questions concernant ses centres d’intérêt. Scarlett ne semblait pas être une grande bavarde au premier abord mais l'ancien Serpentard constata rapidement qu'il y avait certains sujets qui la passionnaient tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Le Quidditch, tout d’abord, qu’elle adorait regarder mais qu’elle ne pratiquait pas mais aussi la botanique et la randonnée.  
  
— Vous êtes bien plus charmant que Père me l'avait laissé entendre, remarqua-t-elle finalement alors que le gala allait toucher à sa fin.  
— Votre père vous a parlé de moi ?  
— Il m'a raconté ce que cette affreuse Sang-de-Bourbe vous a fait, répondit-elle en posant sa main au-dessus de la sienne.  
  
Marcus ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se contracter légèrement lorsqu'il l'entendit insulter ainsi Avalon.   
  
— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne souhaitais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
— Ce... Ce n'est rien, mentit-il. C'est juste que... J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de ce que j'ai vécu.  
  
Scarlett lui offrit un sourire triste et Marcus s'en voulut presque de se servir d'elle. Presque seulement car, comme son père, elle cautionnait ce que le régime en place faisait subir aux nés-Moldus. Presque car elle était l'une des nombreuses pièces d'une machine qui cherchait à faire du mal à sa femme et qui devait être détruite, comme le disait si bien Duncan.   
  
— Ça va aller, je vous promets, dit-elle en couvrant sa main de la sienne.  
  
Du pouce, elle lui caressa le poignet et Marcus dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul.  
  
— Vous êtes fort, Marcus. Vous êtes un Sang Pur et je suis certaine que votre famille finira par vous pardonner cet événement.  
— Ma famille ?  
— Je vous ai vu parler avec Octavia, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai que très peu côtoyée mais au vu de sa réaction, j'ai pu deviner que vous vous ne parliez toujours pas.  
  
Marcus tenta de garder son calme alors qu’il réfléchissait à la réponse qu’il pouvait lui donner. Pour gagner du temps, le jeune homme détacha sa main de la sienne et lui tourna le dos, la tête basse. Qui aurait pu croire avant aujourd’hui qu’il était si bon comédien ?  
  
— Octavia pense que je mens concernant le philtre d’amour. Elle croit que j’ai sali volontairement notre famille.  
— Oh !   
  
Marcus sentit Scarlett lui tapoter gentiment le dos. Il fallait qu’elle le croie sincère. Elle devait penser qu’il regrettait ces dernières années aux côtés d’Avalon. Résolu, le jeune homme décida de tout donner et posa sa tête au creux du cou de l’ancienne Serdaigle. Elle faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu’Avalon ce qui ne l’obligea pas à se courber comme il le faisait avec son épouse. Toutefois, la position ne sembla pas du tout naturelle au joueur de Quidditch.  
  
— Cela va aller, Marcus. Je suis sûre que votre famille finira par voir la vérité comme je l’ai vue moi-même.  
— Je l’espère, souffla-t-il en se détachant d’elle.  
  
Scarlett lui sourit gentiment avant de lever la main et de toucher sa joue. Une nouvelle fois, Marcus dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se tendre trop longtemps. Le sourire de la jeune femme s’agrandit quand il sembla se détendre sous ses caresses. L’ancien Serpentard la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se laissa faire alors qu’elle déposait un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Voyant qu’il ne la repoussait pas, elle l’embrassa une nouvelle fois plus franchement sur les lèvres. Marcus dut prendre une décision très vite et posa sa main sur la hanche de Scarlett tandis que l’autre allait retrouver ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque.  
  
Le baiser n’était pas désagréable mais le jeune homme ne ressentit rien alors qu’il commençait à y répondre. Derrière ses paupières closes, il s’imaginait en train d’embrasser Avalon et il ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de monter en lui. Il était dans les bras d’une autre femme que la sienne. Une autre femme dont il avait partagé les idéaux bien des années plus tôt. Une autre femme qui approuvait la persécution des nés-Moldus à laquelle sa famille prenait activement part.   
  
Alors qu’il approfondissait le baiser, Marcus dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer ses véritables sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C’était le moyen le plus simple et le plus sûr car il était inconcevable que les membres de l’Ordre aient recours à de telles méthodes.   
  
Et pourtant, si Marcus était sûr d’une chose c’était qu’il était prêt à tout, si cela pouvait donner une chance à l’Ordre du Phénix de mettre un terme à la guerre et de libérer son épouse de sa prison protectrice.


	2. Deirdre Finnigan

Ils étaient venus un après-midi de septembre. Le temps était couvert ce jour-là et la météo annonçait la possibilité d’une soirée pluvieuse. Deirdre venait de mettre au lit Saoirse, la fille de leurs voisins. Cela faisait près d’un an et demi qu’elle la gardait, depuis que la mère de la petite avait décidé de reprendre son travail d’employée de banque. Ce complément de revenu avait été bienvenu à l’heure où l’activité de laitier du mari de Deirdre n’était plus aussi florissante que par le passé.  
  
Les deux coups frappés à la porte d’entrée firent sursauter la sorcière. Il était quatorze heures trente et après avoir déjeuné avec elle, Ciarán, son époux, était allé regarder un match de football avec ses copains au pub. Cela devait donc être une de ses voisines. Celle de gauche venait souvent lui demander des ingrédients pour ses gâteaux, même si Deirdre s’était rapidement rendu compte qu’il s’agissait plus là d’un prétexte pour avoir de la compagnie. La septuagénaire vivait seule depuis le décès de son mari cinq ans plus tôt.  
  
— J’arrive ! lança-t-elle en marquant la page de l’ouvrage qu’elle lisait. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ? se demanda-t-elle quelques instants plus tard alors les coups reprenaient. J’arrive !  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder de qui il s’agissait, persuadée qu’elle était de se retrouver face à sa voisine. Toutefois, Deirdre ne put cacher sa surprise quand elle reconnut la personne en face d’elle. Claudius Selwyn n’avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Bien entendu, ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que bruns désormais et son visage avait pris quelques rides mais rien qui n’empêcha Deirdre de le reconnaître.  
  
— Claudius… souffla-t-elle, à court de mots.  
— Bonjour Mrs Finnigan, déclara l’homme qui l’accompagnait.  
  
Elle ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant mais ses airs de gratte-papier laissaient peu de doutes quant à son appartenance au Ministère de la Magie.  
  
— Je suis Mr Foster et je travaille pour la commission de contrôle des nés-Moldus, se présenta-t-il.  
— Je ne suis pas née-Moldue, rétorqua Deirdre sans comprendre.  
— Nous le savons bien mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant certaines de vos connaissances nées-moldues, expliqua-t-il. Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
  
Deirdre n’hésita que quelques secondes. Elle savait bien qu’elle ne pouvait refuser l’accès de sa maison à des représentants du Ministère de la Magie sans risquer d’avoir des ennuis.  
  
— Je vous en prie. Le salon est sur la gauche, dit-elle en se décalant pour les laisser passer.  
  
Elle ne put manquer le regard de mépris que Claudius jeta aux photos moldues accrochées au mur de l’entrée. Son ancien camarade de maison avait toujours eu des idées très arrêtées concernant la pureté du sang et les mariages entre sorcier et Moldu.  
  
— Installez-vous, je vous en prie, déclara-t-elle en désignant les fauteuils et le canapé.  
  
D’un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers ce dernier sur lequel elle avait abandonné  _Orgueil et Préjugés_  de Jane Austen, une autrice moldue.   
  
— Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du thé, peut-être ? A moins que vous préfériez du jus de citrouille ? demanda-t-elle en cachant le livre derrière son dos.  
— Du jus de citrouille sera parfait, n’est-ce pas Claudius ?  
— Oui, répliqua son ancien camarade en la fixant d’un œil critique.  
— Je reviens tout de suite, annonça-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
  
Enfin à l’abri de leur regard, Deirdre ne put s’empêcher d’expirer longuement. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi venaient-ils la voir ? Etait-ce à cause de Ciarán ? De Seamus ? Une nouvelle loi était-elle passée concernant les mariages mixtes ? Elle secoua la tête essayant de se raisonner. Ils n’auraient pas pris la peine d’envoyer un gratte-papier si c’était le cas et l’aurait simplement convoquée. Seamus lui avait dit que c’était ainsi que cela s’était passé pour Dean Thomas, son meilleur ami. Et puis, ils lui avaient dit eux-mêmes qu’ils n’étaient pas venus pour elle mais dans le but de lui poser des questions concernant ses connaissances nées-moldues.  
  
Non. Quelque chose d’autre était arrivée ! Qui pouvait bien être dans le viseur de la commission ? Deirdre réfléchit tout en sortant les verres du placard. La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet alors qu’elle récupérait le jus de citrouille dans le réfrigérateur. Son frère ! Alasdair avait épousé en première noce une née-Moldue et, d’après ce qu’elle savait, sa deuxième femme était elle aussi née-Moldue. Cela faisait des années que le frère et la sœur ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole en dehors des fêtes organisés par Garalht, l’aîné de la fratrie.  
  
D’une main tremblante, elle posa les verres et le jus sur un plateau et retourna dans le salon. Mr Foster observait les photographies de famille avec intérêt tandis que Claudius Selwyn se contentait de fixer le mur face à lui d’un air las.  
  
— Voilà pour vous, dit-elle avant de poser le plateau.  
  
Elle leur tendit l’un après l’autre leur verre rempli avant de s’asseoir sur le fauteuil à leur droite. La télévision, objet moldu, avait changé la manière dont les meubles étaient disposés par rapport au salon de ses parents.  
  
— Mrs Finnigan, commença Mr Foster après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent interminables à Deirdre.   
  
Il avait sorti un calepin et une plume qui attendait sagement au-dessus du parchemin que l’interrogatoire commence. Car Deirdre n’avait pas le moindre doute concernant le caractère oppressif de l’entretien qu’elle allait subir.  
  
— Si nous sommes venus vous voir Mr Selwyn et moi-ême, c’est pour vous poser quelques questions concernant votre frère, Alasdair.  
— Alasdair ! Qu’a-t-il fait de mal ?  
— A part épouser deux Sang-de-Bourbe, voulez-vous dire ? intervint son ancien camarade maison, méprisant.  
  
Deirdre serra ses poings contre ses cuisses. Elle ne désirait pas faire d’esclandres sachant qu’elle ne serait jamais victorieuse face à des membres du Ministère dont l’un était un mangemort notoire.  
  
— Votre frère a disparu. Lui et toute sa petite famille envolés, disparus ! expliqua Mr Foster d’une voix neutre, ignorant ce que venait de dire Claudius Selwyn.  
  
Deirdre fut envahie par une vague de soulagement en apprenant qu’Alasdair et ses enfants avaient pu échapper aux rafleurs.  
  
— Je vois que cela semble vous ravir, remarqua Mr Foster de sa voix monocorde.  
— Je… Euh… J’imagine qu’ils sont partis en voyage. Alasdair a toujours aimé faire du tourisme, mentit-elle, les mains tremblantes.  
  
La femme bloqua sa main gauche avec la droite espérant calmer son malaise mais la nervosité prit le dessus et elle commença à remuer la jambe. S’ils n’avaient pas déjà remarqué son stress, cette fois-ci, ils ne pouvaient pas le manquer.  
  
— En voyage ? Vous a-t-il dit où il allait ? questionna l’homme faisant mine de la croire.  
— Mon frère et moi ne nous parlons plus vraiment depuis la mort de nos parents, répondit-elle précipitamment.  
— Vraiment ? Je crois pourtant savoir que vous vous êtes vus au dernier anniversaire de votre frère aîné. Comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ? Garalht, dit-il après avoir regardé ses notes.  
— Nous nous sommes en effet vus à l’anniversaire de Garalht mais cela remonte à près de six mois.  
— Avait-il semblé nerveux lors de cette fête ? Vous avait-il fait part de ses projets de voyage ?  
— Il ne semblait pas plus nerveux que d’habitude. Je sais que son travail à Gringotts peut parfois être très stressant, mais non… Pas plus que d’habitude. Il ne m’avait rien dit mais je sais que ma nièce, Kathleen, a toujours voulu aller en Russie. Peut-être sont-ils partis là-bas ?  
— Peut-être, rétorqua l’homme alors que sa plume finissait d’écrire ce que Deirdre venait de dire. Votre frère aîné nous a répondu à peu de chose près la même chose que vous.  
  
Le silence s’installa quelques instants entre eux alors que Mr Foster paraissait plus pensif que jamais.  
  
— C’est étrange quand on y pense. Vos frères ont toujours été plus proches l’un de l’autre qu’Alasdair et vous, d’après ce que nous avons compris. Et pourtant, vous semblez en savoir autant l’un que l’autre sur lui.   
— Je… Alasdair est très secret. Il n’aime pas se confier.  
— Mmh, marmonna Mr Foster en hochant lentement la tête. Savez-vous ce qui m’étonne aussi ?  
  
Deirdre se retint de lui répondre qu’elle allait certainement le savoir et se contenta de le fixer d’un air neutre.  
  
— Votre frère disparaît, vous n’avez aucune nouvelle de lui depuis près d’un mois et cela ne semble pas vous alarmez plus que cela.  
— Alasdair est adulte. Nous avons chacun nos vie et nous voyons rarement.  
— Cela, je l’ai bien compris, Mrs Finnign, mais Garalht, lui, le voyait au moins une fois par semaine. Comment expliquez-vous qu’il ne se soit pas inquiété ?  
  
Deirdre essaya tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre alors que la panique s’insinuait en elle. Ils tentaient de lui faire dire que ses frères étaient complices. Ils voulaient qu’elle trahisse sa famille.  
  
— C’est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Mr Foster face au silence de la femme.  
  
Deirdre préféra se taire même s’il prenait visiblement cela comme un aveu de la culpabilité de Garalht.  
  
— Mrs Finnigan... J'ai entendu dire que votre fils… Seamus, c’est ça ?... était en septième année à Poudlard. S'y plaît-il ? J'imagine qu'il a déjà pu observer avec quelle dextérité les Carrow propagent leur savoir.  
  
Deirdre serra un peu plus le verre qu’elle tenait entre ses mains et se sentit pâlir alors que les lèvres de Mr Foster s’étiraient en un sourire vicieux. L’homme n’était peut-être pas un mangemort mais il était plus fourbe qu’un bon nombre d’entre eux.  
  
— Vous menacez mon fils ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix étranglée.  
— Oh ! Pour qui me prenez-vous Mrs Finnigan ? J’ai toujours eu le plus grand intérêt pour les enfants et leur bien-être. Enfin, enfant… Seamus est majeur désormais. Il est responsable de ses actes.  
  
Deirdre ne put empêcher sa jambe de trembler nerveusement en comprenant que Seamus était encore plus en danger qu’elle ne le craignait lorsqu’elle avait été obligée de l’envoyer à Poudlard.  
  
— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
— Un hibou.  
— Un hibou ? questionna Deirdre sans comprendre.  
— Quand vous apprendrez où votre frère se cache, vous m’enverrez un hibou, explicita-t-il. Et parce qu’il serait vraiment regrettable que les Carrow s’intéressent de trop près à notre jeune Seamus, je suis certain que vous effectuerez cette mission avec diligence.   
  
Si Deirdre était pâle avant que l’homme menace Seamus, son visage était désormais livide.  
  
— Vous avez l’air un peu pâlot, remarqua-t-il d’un ton faussement concerné. Pensez à prendre un morceau de sucre ! J’ai entendu dire que cela revigore dans de telle situation.  
  
Trop secouée, Deirdre resta silencieuse. Son regard s’arrêta sur Claudius Selwyn dont le visage impassible n’avait plus rien de l’adolescent pour lequel elle avait éprouvé son premier béguin bien des années plus tôt.  
  
— Eh bien, je crois que nous avons assez profité de votre hospitalité, Mrs Finnigan. J’attends de vos nouvelles rapidement. Mr Selwyn, ajouta l’homme à l’adresse du mangemort.  
  
Ce dernier se leva sans quitter Deirdre des yeux. Elle sentait le jugement et le mépris dans ses prunelles brunes mais cela ne l’atteignait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle avait compris que qu’une partie de ses anciennes connaissances ne voyaient dans son mariage avec un Moldu qu’une trahison, une injure à son statut de sorcière. Et puis, de toute manière, les sentiments de Claudius Selwyn à son égard n’étaient que pacotilles à côté des menaces à l’encontre de Seamus que Mr Foster venait de proférer  
  
Deirdre ne prit pas même la peine de les raccompagner à la porte et ferma durement les yeux en les entendant la claquer derrière eux. Seamus était en danger. Son fils, la chair de sa chair. La femme porta sa main à sa poitrine alors que cette dernière lui donnait l’impression d’être compressée dans un étau. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser lui faire du mal.   
  
La femme n’avait pas menti lorsqu’elle avait dit ne pas savoir où se trouvaient son frère et sa famille toutefois elle avait une idée de l’endroit où ils avaient pu poser leurs valises. Alasdair avait voulu mettre son épouse et son ex-femme en sécurité et avait très certainement quitté le pays. Ils avaient dû se rendre en Europe continentale où le mage noir n’avait pas encore réussi à étendre son influence.   
  
Elle songea à son fils, seul à Poudlard. A son frère et sa famille à l’étranger. Le choix ne fut pas aussi difficile à prendre qu’elle l’aurait pensé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle dirait simplement qu'ils étaient partis sur le continent. Cela devrait suffire. Cela devait suffire.  
  
Une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de son époux résonner dans le couloir. Elle se devait d'être forte, si ce n'était pour elle, au moins pour Ciarán et Seamus. Deirdre se leva et se força à esquisser un sourire en voyant son mari pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle les protégeraient et tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur la mère de Seamus et je me suis dit que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de l'intégrer à ma série sur les Connelly à travers Kathleen et son père.
> 
> Comme Deirdre le dit le choix a été vite fait pour elle entre son frère et son fils. Je pense qu'en temps de guerre c'est le genre de décision qu'on est obligé de prendre et c'est toujours quelque chose de dur même si la décision est rapide.


	3. Marcus Flint II

Ce matin-là, ce furent les rayons du soleil sur son visage qui tirèrent Marcus de son sommeil. Il était resté la veille. Scarlett avait insisté et il avait été de toute manière trop épuisé pour partir après leurs ébats. Les entraînements et les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix le vidaient de toute son énergie. Lorsqu’il était arrivé, Scarlett avait rapidement remarqué ses cernes et ses bâillements incessants. Elle lui avait proposé un onguent pour cacher les premières et l'avait guidé jusqu'à son lit pour les deuxièmes. Bien entendu, il aurait été trop beau d'espérer qu'elle ne cherche pas à l'embrasser et à avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui. Elle avait glissé la main le long de son sexe et avait réussi, en quelques caresses habiles, à réveiller son érection. Sans trop réfléchir, sachant ce qu'elle attendait, Marcus avait remonté sa nuisette et était entré en elle. Scarlett avait gémi, lui aussi. Il avait accéléré la cadence, essayant de mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à cette infamie. Sous lui, Scarlett avait commencé à faire de plus en plus de bruit alors qu’il n'avait qu'une envie, la faire taire. Un dernier coup de rein et Marcus avait senti la jouissance l'envahir. Son corps, comme à chaque fois, l'avait trahi.  
  
— Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Scarlett.  
  
Marcus ne put s’empêcher de se tendre alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures assis sur le fauteuil près de la petite bibliothèque. Scarlett se redressa, son corps nu caché derrière le drap rose. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et, autour de ses yeux, encore lourds de sommeil, son maquillage noir avait coulé.  
  
Marcus ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa femme à cet instant-là. Il faisait toujours en sorte de la sortir de son esprit lorsqu'il était avec Scarlett. La honte et le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait en songeant aux beaux yeux gris de son épouse, lui donnèrent un haut-le-cœur.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Marcus ? s'inquiéta Scarlett en se précipitant vers lui.   
  
L'ancienne Serdaigle avait laissé derrière elle son drap et se baissa nue devant lui. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Malgré lui, l'ancien Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
— Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé hier, mentit-il en se levant brusquement.  
  
Le jeune homme ne manqua pas la mine blessée de Scarlett alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'il jouait la comédie, des mois qu'il était obligé de coucher avec elle et de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille dans le but de décrocher quelques informations vitales pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Marcus s'était rapidement rendu compte que bien qu'elle soit fille de Mangemort, l'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait aucun rôle actif dans l'organisation. Elle savait certaines choses, bien entendu, et lui avait plus d'une fois confié des conversations entendues entre son père et d'autres Mangemorts. Toutefois, les renseignements les plus utiles étaient fournis lors des dîners auxquels Albert Jugson, le père de Scarlett, le conviait.  
  
Il avait fallu plus de temps avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse confiance et parle sans détour de certaines missions auxquelles il avait pris part. Peu de temps après avoir délivré les nés-Moldus du manoir Selwyn, Albert Jugson avait abordé le sujet à table, entre le fromage et le dessert. Marcus avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter à son visage, passer ses mains autour de son cou et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse ou meure.  
  
Marcus ne s'était jamais vue comme une bonne personne. Il était violent, avait des tendances à la colère et à l'emportement, et avait plus d'une fois martyrisé un de ses camarades de classe durant sa scolarité. Toutefois, ce qu'il avait vu au manoir de son oncle Selwyn, lui soulevait encore le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Les effets des maléfices et des potions qu'ils avaient testés sur leurs victimes étaient terribles. Plusieurs avaient été défigurées, d'autres s'étaient retrouvées avec des cloques purulentes sur tout le corps, d'autres encore vomissaient sans cesse du sang. L'horreur avait sauté au visage de Marcus et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas s'enlever ses images de la tête. Elles resteraient là, gravées dans ses souvenirs à jamais.  
  
— Il faut... Je... On se voit plus tard, Lettie, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement dans lequel l'ancienne Serdaigle vivait depuis quelques mois. Son ancien propriétaire était né-Moldu et sans doute mort, ou pire à Azkaban. Marcus sentit un frisson d'horreur l'envahir à cette pensée. En descendant, il croisa la voisine du dessus qui répondit à son salut, la tête basse, et accéléra le pas, visiblement apeurée. Tout le monde savait dans l'immeuble que Scarlett Jugson vivait au deuxième étage.  
  
Enfin, l'ancien Serpentard sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'ambiance y était bien morne depuis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses sbires étaient au pouvoir. Florian Fantarôme et Ollivander avaient disparu, les jumeaux Weasley avaient dû baisser le rideau après une énième attaque et de nombreuses boutiques s'étaient vues fermer après que leur propriétaire né-moldu eurent été arrêté ou suite à leur fuite.   
  
Sans attendre, Marcus transplana et atterrit non loin du point de rendez-vous que Duncan et lui s'étaient fixés. Ce dernier était déjà arrivé et observait les reflets du ruisseau, pensif.  
  
— Bonjour Marcus, dit-il sans se retourner.  
— Bonjour, rétorqua le jeune homme poliment. J'ai la liste des invités du prochain gala, continua-t-il en sortant le parchemin de sa poche.  
  
Duncan tendit la main pour le récupérer tandis que Marcus se plaçait à sa droite.  
  
— Parfait, dit-il, après y avoir jeté un coup d’œil.  
— Comment va Avalon ? demanda Marcus après plus de deux minutes de silence.  
  
Duncan ne manquait d'habitude pas une occasion de lui donner des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Du coin de l’œil, il vit le visage de son cousin par alliance pâlir légèrement.  
  
— Elle va très bien, mentit-il. Olivier m'a dit que les potions lui prennent tout son temps.  
  
Marcus esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé et amer. Duncan mentait de mieux en mieux.  
  
— Tu crois qu'en enrobant un mensonge dans une vérité, cela suffira à me berner ? questionna Marcus d'une voix neutre.  
  
Duncan détourna le regard visiblement mal à l’aise et Marcus comprit que les circonstances étaient peut-être plus inquiétantes qu’il ne l’avait d’abord pensé. L’ancienne Serpentard avait appris à contrôler de mieux en mieux ses émotions depuis le début de la guerre et n'avait cessé de s'améliorer, au point de pouvoir duper Albert Jugson et son idiote de fille. Toutefois, le jeune homme sentait la panique monter en lui à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son épouse. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser si Duncan ne lui avouait pas ce qu'il lui cherchait à lui cacher.  
  
— Je...  
— Duncan ! Que se passe-t-il avec Avalon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
— Elle ne va pas bien. Olivier a été obligé d'appeler le médecin. Le guérisseur moldu, explicita-t-il en voyant son air interrogatif.  
— Quand ?  
— Hier ! Elle s'est évanouie. Je... Olivier m'a avoué que son moral a commencé à se dégrader quand elle a appris... quand elle a appris le décès de mon père et de Luchie.  
— Elle semblait... Elle paraissait pourtant bien quand je l'ai vue, souffla Marcus, perdu.  
  
Il se rappelait les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, les sourires et les anecdotes d'une autre époque. Leurs études à Poudlard avaient pris fin moins de quatre ans plus tôt et pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'une éternité était passée.  
  
— Elle jouait sans doute la comédie pour ne pas t'inquiéter.  
— Et Dubois ne te le dit que maintenant ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Olivier Dubois avait beau avoir proposé de lui-même d'aider Avalon après que l'Ordre du Phénix lui eut fait part des répercussions que le statut de l'ancienne Serpentard lui faisait risquer, Marcus ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Peut-être était-il trop suspicieux mais le jeune homme était persuadé que l'altruisme n'était pas la raison principale à sa volonté de leur venir en aide.  
  
— Il croyait qu'elle s'était remise mais son malaise d'hier semble prouver le contraire.  
— T'a-t-il dit ce qu'elle avait ?  
— Simplement qu'elle n'avait pas assez mangé et qu'elle avait besoin de repos, répliqua Duncan.  
— Il faut que j'aille la voir ! s'exclama Marcus sans hésiter.  
— Tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois te rendre à ton entraînement, ce matin !  
— L'entraînement peut attendre, pas ma femme ! Je veux la voir Duncan et s'il le faut j'irai attraper Dubois dans un coin pour qu'il me dise où il habite.  
  
Malgré sa huitaine de visite depuis le début de la guerre, Marcus n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison d'Olivier Dubois. Ce dernier avait été particulièrement discret lors de l'achat de sa demeure et l’avait entourée de nombreux sortilèges de protection.  
  
— D'accord ! D'accord ! Calme-toi !  
— Je suis calme, répliqua Marcus avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait attrapé sa baguette.  
  
Tout à son énervement, il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte. Lentement, il détacha ses doigts de sa baguette et sortit sa main de sa poche.  
  
— Il faudrait tout de même mieux attendre ce soir, remarqua Duncan visiblement inquiet.  
— Maintenant, rétorqua Marcus d'une voix coupante. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si Dubois avait encore un emploi, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor avait perdu son poste de gardien dans l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare quelques mois plus tôt. Ses sympathies évidentes à l’égard des nés-Moldus en était l’unique raison et avait été la cause de plus d’un départ dans toutes les équipes du championnat. Amélie Dupin, la plus proche amie de Marcus chez les Faucons, avait profité de la période de Noël pour quitter le territoire avec son fiancé né-moldu tandis que d’autres joueurs s’étaient vus envoyer à Azkaban à cause de leurs origines moldues. Le climat était à la peur et à la délation. Même les membres de sa propre famille risquaient de se retourner les uns contre les autres en cas de difficulté.  
  
Duncan poussa un soupir et tapa du pied contre le sol tandis qu’il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. D’un geste rapide, il sortit un vieux ruban jaune de sa poche et l’agrandit à l’aide d’un sort avant de demander à Marcus de le nouer autour de sa tête. Une fois dans le noir, il sentit son cousin l’attraper par le bras.  
  
— Transplange d’escorte ! annonça Duncan.  
  
Marcus n’eut pas le temps de se préparer mentalement qu’il était déjà entraîné dans un tourbillon de sensations désagréables. Ce moyen de transport avait beau être très pratique, il ne l’avait jamais vraiment aimé.  
  
— Attention ! le prévint Duncan l’arrêtant avant qu’il commence à marcher.  
  
Marcus entendit des gonds grincés puis les deux jeunes gens marchèrent sur des gravillons avant de gravir les trois marches qui menaient au perron de la demeure d’Olivier Dubois. Le tintement d’une cloche parvint aux oreilles de Marcus, puis des pas et enfin la porte s’ouvrit.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? s’exclama la voix d’Olivier visiblement paniqué.  
— A ton avis, Dubois ! Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? rétorqua Marcus sèchement. Je viens voir ma femme.  
— Entrez vite ! les pressa Olivier sans se soucier de la pique que lui avait lancée son ancien camarade. Par-là ! ajouta-t-il alors que l’un d’eux guidait Marcus, comme à chaque fois qu’il venait rendre visite à Avalon.  
  
Il descendit une dizaine de marche en silence avant de rentrer dans quelqu’un, Olivier d’après le son de sa voix. D’un coup de baguette, Marcus se retrouva sans foulard lui cachant la vue et constata qu’ils se trouvaient dans une cave. Par le passé, jamais ni Olivier ni Duncan ne lui avaient permis de voir autre chose que l’appartement d’une quarantaine de mètres carré dans lequel Avalon avait trouvé refuge. Aussi, l’ancien Serpentard n’eut plus aucun doute concernant la situation préoccupante dans laquelle sa femme devait se trouver.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, Dubois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.  
— Avalon a fait un malaise, hier. Elle s'est évanouie, je... J'ai donc appelé le guérisseur cracmol dont l'Ordre m'avait parlé et...   
— Et ?  
  
Olivier échangea un regard avec Duncan comme s'il cherchait à avoir son autorisation avant de parler.  
  
— Eh Dubois ! C'est moi que tu regardes ! C'est moi, le mari d'Avalon ! s'irrita-t-il.  
— Avalon est enceinte, lâcha Olivier.  
— Quoi ?  
— Avalon est enceinte, répéta Duncan. Le médecin pense qu'elle doit en être à son septième mois.  
  
Marcus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et surtout d'assimiler ce que son cousin et Dubois venait de lui annoncer.  
  
— Co... Comment ? bredouilla-t-il.  
— Le guérisseur cracmol pense qu'elle a fait un déni de grossesse.  
— Il faut que je la voie ! s'exclama Marcus avant de se diriger vers une porte en bois teinté.  
  
Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander, Dubois s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Un horrible hurlement lui parvint alors aux oreilles et l'homme se précipita vers la chambre de son épouse. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et découvrit Avalon assise dans son lit, les yeux hagards. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa baguette et n'eut le temps de rien faire alors qu'elle le désarmait à l'aide du sortilège « Expelliarmus ».  
  
— Ava... souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
— Marcus ? questionna son épouse d'une voix où pouvaient se lire à la fois la surprise et l'espoir.  
— Ava ! Je suis là, rétorqua-t-il en se précipitant vers le lit.  
  
L'homme passa ses bras autour de son corps et nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou se délectant de l'odeur de sa peau. La position ne sembla toutefois pas plaire à Avalon qui tenta de bouger légèrement. Tout à son bonheur de la retrouver enfin, Marcus commença à caresser ses boucles brunes.  
  
— J'ai rêvé de lui, Marcus, souffla-t-elle. J'ai rêvé de mon père. Il était... Il... Ma mère... Je...  
— Ça va aller, Ava. Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de la rassurant.  
  
Doucement, le jeune homme commença à la bercer tout en continuant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas la calmer. Le cauchemar avait dû être particulièrement réaliste pour qu'elle soit fébrile à ce point.  
  
— Je... Et si c'était lui ? S'il avait tué Luciana et Gordon ? s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de lui.  
— C'étaient les frères Lestrange, Ava. Ce n'était pas lui, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.  
  
Il lui offrit un sourire triste tout en caressant sa main.  
  
— Ce n'était pas lui ? demanda-t-elle, la voix emplie d'espoir.  
— Ce n'était pas lui, répondit-il en continuant de lui câliner tendrement la main.  
— Qu'est-ce que… ? Ton… Ton père est un Mangemort ?  
  
Marcus se tendit en reconnaissant la voix de son rival de Poudlard. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi les avait-il suivis ? Le jeune homme s'éloigna brusquement de sa femme et reporta son attention sur Dubois. Sans hésité une seule seconde, l'ancien Serpentard se leva et avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir il attrapa son ancien camarade par le col et le plaqua au mur.  
  
— Si jamais j'apprends que tu as fait courir une rumeur à son sujet…  
— Quoi ? Tu me feras quoi Flint ? rétorqua-t-il en le repoussant violemment.  
  
Instinctivement, Marcus chercha sa baguette dans sa poche avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas.  
  
— C'est ça que tu cherches, Flint ? questionna Olivier en la lui montrant.  
  
Le jeune homme serra les poings, profondément agacé. Ce fichu veaudelune avait dû la récupérer suite au sortilège d'Avalon.  
  
— Rends-la moi, Dubois ! S'énerva-t-il.  
— Calme-toi et tu la récupéreras !  
— Dubois ! Je te jure que… commença-t-il.  
  
L'envie de le frapper, de lui faire perdre son sale petit sourire aux dents si blanches le submergea telle une vague. L'ancien Serpentard savait que si la scène s'était passée à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas hésité et que Dubois serait déjà en train de gémir de douleur, allongé sur le sol. Il fallait croire que, comme disait Avalon, il avait réussi à mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.  
  
— Stop ! Par pitié, stop ! s'écria d'ailleurs cette dernière, excédée. Oui, mon père est un Mangemort mais il ne sait même pas que j'existe donc tu n'as pas à te faire de souci là-dessus. Et par pitié Marcus ! Arrête de le menacer ! Il n'est pas notre ennemi !  
  
Marcus lança un regard surpris dans la direction de son épouse. Cette dernière était désormais debout  
  
— Ton père… ? Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire… Tout le monde… bredouilla Dubois visiblement perdu.  
— Tout le monde pense que je suis née-Moldue et c'est certainement mieux ainsi. Personne n'a besoin d'avoir un Mangemort pour père, Olivier, personne. Ha ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main à son ventre.  
  
Instinctivement, Marcus se précipita vers elle, inquiet, et lui demanda si elle allait bien.  
  
— Il… Donne ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en lui prenant la main.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il sentait le bébé donner de petits coups contre le ventre de sa mère. Le cœur du futur père se gonfla de joie en imaginant une petite fille aux boucles brunes et aux yeux aussi gris que ceux d'Avalon.  
  
— Je… Il faut que j'y aille, déclara Dubois derrière lui.  
  
Tout à son bonheur, Marcus avait complètement oublié la présence de son rival de Poudlard dans la pièce.  
  
— Ta baguette, Flint ! ajouta-t-il avant de la jeter dans sa direction.  
  
Marcus eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de la rattraper au vol que Dubois avait déjà disparu.   
  
— Alors il ne m'a pas menti, souffla-t-il en posant de nouveau la main sur le ventre de son épouse. Parents. Nous allons devenir parents, Ava. Tu te rends compte ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. Ça ne va pas, Ava ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
— C'est juste que… Nous sommes en guerre, Marcus. Je suis coincée dans le sous-sol d'une maison. Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment d'avoir un enfant ?  
— Je pensais… Je pensais que tu voulais des enfants, souffla-t-il perdu.  
— Bien sûr que j'en veux mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, Marcus. Je pensais… Je pensais pourvoir finir mes études, travailler un ou deux ans à Sainte Mangouste et seulement après…   
— Je comprends, Ava, mais il est là et on ne peut pas faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Avalon, souffla-t-il avant de lui caresser doucement le visage. Cet enfant, c'est l'espoir ! L'espoir et la vie ! S'exclama-t-il exalté.  
  
Son épouse se tut, pensive.  
  
— Il… Il est là pour nous rappeler de ne pas baisser les bras, que la vie continue, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Doucement, il posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi avant de s’accroupir pour se mettre à la bonne hauteur.  
  
— Je suis là, ma fille, déclara-t-il.  
  
Sa fille ? Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ce mot était sorti plutôt qu'un autre ! Après tout, ils ne sauraient pas avant la naissance quel était le sexe du bébé ! Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Marcus sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, sa fille. Leur fille !  
  
— Je t'aime, Ava ! souffla-t-il alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
  
Il posa sa joue contre son ventre, appréciant les courbes qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Il avait bien remarqué la dernière fois qu’il était venu la voir qu’elle avait pris un peu de poitrine mais rien qui ne laissait présager un stade de grossesse si avancé. Comment Dubois avait-il appelé ce phénomène déjà ? Un déni de grossesse ? Marcus ne savait pas exactement en quoi cela consistait mais il était certain que son ventre aurait dû être plus proéminent si elle en était bien dans son septième mois.  
  
Son épouse lui disait rarement qu’elle l’aimait, des années dans des foyers ou à passer de famille d’accueil en famille d’accueil avaient érodé petit à petit sa capacité à prononcer ses mots et, surtout, créer une peur de l’abandon qu’il espérait voir disparaître au fil des années ensemble. Toutefois, c’était dans les petits gestes du quotidien qu’Avalon réussissait à lui prouver son amour. Lorsqu’elle prenait le temps de lui préparer son café alors qu’il était encore au lit et elle prête à se rendre à ses cours, par exemple, ou encore, quand elle acceptait d’assister à ses matches et porter les couleurs des Faucons alors que le Quidditch n’avait jamais fait partie de ses passions. Il sourit en se rappelant qu’elle faisait toujours bien attention à ce que les chaussures soient parfaitement alignées dans le petit placard à l’entrée de leur appartement. Qu’elle lui servait toujours le thé dans sa tasse préférée quand ils profitaient d’un dimanche soir au calme, lui à écouter la radio et les résultats du championnat, elle à lire les dernières avancées en matière de recherches médicales.  
  
Marcus se releva sans que sa main ne quitte le ventre arrondi. Délicatement, il se pencha pour l’embrasser. Il poussa un petit gémissement de bien-être alors que le baiser s’approfondissait. Avec douceur, le jeune homme entraîna son épouse sur le lit tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Finalement, après une minute ou peut-être une heure, Avalon mit fin au baiser et se blottit contre lui.  
  
— Ça va aller, n’est-ce pas Marcus ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.  
— Oui, ça ira, Ava ! Je te le promets, rétorqua-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
  
Malgré lui, l’ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Scarlett qu'il devait retrouver le soir-même chez les parents de cette dernière. Sa mâchoire se contracta à la simple idée de se trouver en présence d'Albert Jugson. Il détestait cet homme prétentieux et qui étalait ses richesses et sa culture. Le père de Marcus lui avait toujours dit que ce type de personnes faisait cela uniquement du fait d'un complexe d'infériorité. Les gens véritablement cultivés ou riches n'avaient pas besoin de tant d’artifices. Leur stature et leur port de tête suffisait à ce que tout à chacun les reconnaissait.  
  
  
Contre son torse, le corps d’Avalon se fit plus lourd alors que le sommeil l’emportait vers le monde des songes.  
  
— Ça va aller, répéta-t-il essayant de se convaincre lui-même.  
  
Doucement, il câlina la peau nue du bras de son épouse. Pour elle et leur enfant à naître, il était prêt à tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Cela a été un plaisir d'écrire à nouveau sur Marcus (ce petit me manquait !) Est-ce qu'il vous manquait à vous aussi ?N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
